Play again?
by Noel Scarlet
Summary: Cerita ini dibuat setelah tamatan Forgotten Potrait. Beberapa bulan setelah 'kejadian' itu, Ib tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi Ib selalu mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya di mimpinya, menunggunya untuk datang ke galeri. Saat 'kejadian' itu kembali terulang, satu demi satu kepingan memori mulai diingatnya. Akankah Ib mengingat semuanya dan berhasil menyelamatkan Garry?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai hai semua ini pertama kalinya Noel membuat fic Ib. Enjoy XD!**

**Disclaimer : Ib bukan punya Noel!**

**Warning : typos, mungkin agak OOC, OC**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**" Ib... Aku menunggumu disini"**

Ib, gadis kecil bermata merah dan bersurai coklat itu terbangun dari mimpinya. Kantung mata yang terdapat di bawah matanya seperti mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa tidur belakangan hari ini.

' Mimpi itu lagi.. Siapa yang menungguku?'

Manik merahnya melirik jam yang menunjukkan tepat pukul 5 pagi, dengan lesu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Langkah kecilnya terdengar bergema di rumah itu karena belum ada yang terbangun selain dirinya. Selesai mencuci mukanya ia langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya tapi manik merahnya membesar ketika mendapati keadaan kamarnya yang sudah berantakan dalam sekejap. Sehelai kertas terletak begitu saja di lantai " Come back, Ib" tulisan di kertas itu.

' Apa-apaan ini!? Siapa yang masuk ke kamarku?'

Merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tajam ia melihat kesekeliling ruangnya tapi tidak menemukan seorangpun.

**" Ib" **Suara seorang gadis tiba- tiba terdengar oleh Ib. Manik merahnya mulai melihat sekelilingnya lagi tapi tetap tidak menemukan siapapun.

" S-Siapa?" Rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya karena suara seseorang yang entah darimana terdengar olehnya.

**" Galeri.. Aku masih menunggumu disana, Ib. Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau datang menemuiku" **Lalu suara itu hilang begitu saja.

Ib menenangkan dirinya dan mulai membereskan kamarnya tapi rasa penasaran masih tetap ada di pikirannya. Siapa yang berbicara kepadanya? Galeri? Siapa yang menunggunya ? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tetap saja terngiang dalam kepalanya.

" Tunggu dulu.. Tadi suara itu berkata tentang galeri. Satu-satunya galeri yang pernah aku kunjungi adalah galeri Guartena. Apa aku harus pergi kesana?"

Dengan rasa penasaran sebagai modalnya ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk pergi kesana lagi.

Tak terasa 3 jam sudah berlalu. Ib keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan bersama ibu dan ayahnya.

" Ibu, ayah, aku ingin pergi ke galeri Guartena sekali lagi" Ujar Ib selesai membersihkan piring makannya.

" Ada apa, Ib? Tiba-tiba saja kau ingin pergi kesana? Bukankah baru sebulan yang lalu kita pergi kesana?" Tanya ayahnya

" Um.. Ada yang ingin kulihat"

" Hm.. Baiklah ayo bersiap dan langsung pergi"

Ib langsung mengambil sapu tangan miliknya juga lighter yang sampai sekarang ia simpan dan mengambil beberapa permen lemon yang entah sejak kapan ia sukai.

" Ib! Apa kau sudah siap?" Ibunya berteriak memanggil namanya

" Ya!"

**\- Sesampainya di galeri - **

" Ib apa yang mau kau lihat?"

Tanpa menjawab ibunya, entah kenapa kakinya langsung membawa dirinya ke lantai 2, tepat di depan sebuah lukisan pria berjudul " Forgotten Potrait".

Ib melihat lukisan itu dan mengingat sesuatu tentang pria itu tapi semakin Ib mengingatnya kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

" Kau menyukai lukisan ini Ib?" Suara ibunya membangunkannya dari pikirannya.

" Bu, apa aku pernah mengenal orang ini?" Tanya Ib sambil menunjuk lukisan pria yang tampak tertidur itu

" Tentu saja kau tidak mengenalnya, dia hanya sebuah lukisan"

" Hm..." Tanpa memikirkan kata-kata ibunya, Ib terus menatap lukisan itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat sedih setiap kali melihat lukisan itu. Tidak mau berlama-lama ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lukisan lain.

' Lukisan ini' Mata merahnya melihat lukisan didepannya. 'Bulan lalu aku tidak terlalu bisa membacanya' Ib melirik judul lukisan itu dan mencoba untuk membacanya " Fabricated World".

_**Phats!**_

Seketika itu juga seluruh lampu di galeri itu padam dan dalam sekejap kembali seperti semula.

" Apa yang terjadi?" Ib melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan siapapun disana.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar sangat jelas di sekeliling galeri yang sunyi itu. Ib berkeliling galeri itu untuk mencari asal suara itu tapi hasilnya nihil. Selintas gambaran tiba-tiba saja terbesit di benaknya. Ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, lalu yang ia lihat adalah saat dirinya melompat ke dalam sebuah lukisan, seorang pria dan seorang gadis, mawar. Kepingan memori itu teringat begitu saja olehnya. Ia terkejut saat ingatan tentang wajah pria itu terbesit di otaknya, pria itu sangat mirip dengan orang yang ada di lukisan " Forgotten Potrait".

' Siapa pria itu? Mawar? Seorang gadis dengan mawar kuning? Siapa mereka?' Berbagai pertanyaan kembali terngiang dalam pikiran Ib, ia masih saja berkeliling galeri itu dan lagi-lagi berhenti di depan lukisan Fabricated World. Matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan yang berkata " Come below, Ib. You know where it is right ?". Saat Ib melanjutkan langkahnya tiba-tiba saja muncul beberapa huruf di lantai tempatnya berpijak " U, I B"

" Kami rindu denganmu, Ib? Siapa yang merindukanku? Lalu tulisan sebelumnya menyuruhku kebawah, apa maksudnya lukisan biru yang tadi muncul di ingatanku?" Tanpa basa-basi kakinya langsung membawanya tepat ke lukisan Abyss Of The Deep.

" Lalu apa?" Ib melihat lukisan ikan itu dan bercak langkah kaki seseorang

**" Kau hanya perlu mengingat kembali" **Sepasang tangan mendorong tubuh Ib, saat Ib masuk ke dalam lukisan itu ia sempat melihat seorang gadis yang memberikannya senyuman yang sangat seram dan gelap mulai menyelimutinya.

_**To Be Continued **_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Phew.. Sekian untuk chap 1 maap kalo kepanjangan dan agak membosankan. Plis review biar Noel semangat lanjutin ni cerita kalo readers mau ini cerita dilanjutin mau ngasih kritik, saran terserah deh XD.**

**Noel tunggu reviewnya ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf! Noel lama banget apdet fic ini. Nah tanpa basa-basi lagi silakan membaca :D**

**Disclaimer : Ib bukan punya Noel!**

**Warning : typos, OOC (mungkin)**

**X**

**X**

**X**

" U-ugh..Dimana ini?" Ib membuka kedua matanya sambil melihat kesekelilingnya. Ib berdiri di tengah-tengah koridor berwarna merah. Membersihkan rok merahnya, Ib memutuskan untuk melangkah ke sisi kanan koridor.

Sebuah pintu hijau tertutup rapat di hadapannya. Ib menghela napas lalu berjalan ke sisi kiri koridor berharap menemukan sesuatu. Ib kembali menghela napas lagi saat menemukan pintu lain di hadapannya. Saat manik merahnya melihat kebawah Ib melihat setangkai mawar merah dengan 3 kelopak tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu seakan menunggu untuk diambil.

Tangan kecil Ib meraih mawar itu. Tiba-tiba lantai itu berputar membuat Ib merasa pusing. Saat ia menutup matanya sekilas ia melihat seseorang. Seorang gadis kecil berpakaian persis seperti Ib memegang bunga mawar merah dan satu tangannya lagi menggandeng tangan seseorang.

Ib membuka mata lalu semua kembali seperti biasa. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul di pikirannya

' Apa itu aku?' Pikir Ib. Mengesampingkan hal itu, Ib meraih daun pintu di depannya, pintu itu langsung terbuka dengan suara berderit yang bergema di seluruh koridor. Sebuah lukisan wanita tergantung di tengah-tengah ruangan kecil berwarna merah. Ib melangkah perlahan sambil terus menggenggam erat mawarnya

**Krak!**

Suara suatu benda di bawah kaki Ib. Ib mengangkat kakinya lalu melihat satu kunci hijau tergeletak di lantai. Saat Ib mengambilnya, lukisan wanita di hadapannya tiba-tiba melirik tajam ke arahnya lalu menyengir. Tanpa basa-basi Ib langsung keluar dari ruangan itu tapi kembali dikejutkan saat kumpulan huruf muncul di lantai tempat ia berpijak

_** B**_

Ib terus berlari menuju sisi lain koridor. Tangannya yang gemetaran membuatnya susah memasukkan kunci kedalam lubang pintu. Saat pintu itu berhasil ia buka, Ib langsung masuk dan membanting pintu itu dengan keras.

Ib mengatur nafasnya lalu menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ruangan bernuansa hijau dengan beberapa lukisan serangga. Telinga Ib mendengar suara kecil di ruangan itu

" Hei!" Suara itu memanggilnya. Walaupun samar-samar Ib yakin ada orang di ruangan ini.

" A-apa ada orang disini?" Ib bertanya dengan sedikit nada ragu

" Hei! Lihat ke bawah!" Lagi-lagi suara itu memanggilnya

Ib menundukkan kepalanya. Tampaklah seekor semut kecil di samping kakinya. Pertama Ib tidak yakin bahwa semut itu yang berbicara kepadanya. Tapi keraguan itu hilang seketika saat ia mendengar suara itu lagi

" Hei! Kau lupa denganku?" Semut itu berkata

" Kau...bisa bicara?" Mata Ib tampak dipenuhi dengan rasa ragu dan penasaran

" Kau ini bicara apa!?" Semut itu diam lalu berjalan kesana kemari sembari menghela napas.

" Rupanya ia sudah lupa" gumam si semut itu

" Lupa apa?" Ib.

" Aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali. Kau harus cepat, bunga laki-laki itu sudah mulai membusuk. Kau harus segera menyelamatkannya sebelum dia menemukan lelaki itu" Semut itu berbicara panjang lebar

" Laki-laki? Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud" Ib kembali bertanya. Kebingungan tampak jelas di raut wajahnya

Semut itu kembali membuka mulutnya. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar dari kejauhan. Langkah kaki itu sedikit demi sedikit bertambah besar dan jelas.

" Cepat pergi! Ada pintu di atas, masuk saja langsung lalu tutup pintu itu! Cepat!" Semut itu tiba-tiba panik dan menyuruh Ib untuk pergi

" Ta-"

" Cepat!" Semut itu memotong perkataan Ib. Ib pun langsung berlari ke atas dan melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Ib lalu masuk dan menutup pintu. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang memasuki ruangan dimana ia dan semut tadi berbicara. Orang itu berbicara sesuatu kepada si semut tapi Ib tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kemudian suara teriakan kecil terdengar di telinga Ib. Lalu semua sunyi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit dan memastikan tidak ada lagi orang. Ib membuka pintu lalu berjalan pelan menuju tempat semut tadi. Matanya membulat dan berkaca-kaca saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya

Semut yang tadi memberinya petunjuk sekarang sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan badan yang telah hancur. Ib menutup mulutnya untuk menahan teriakannya lalu kembali ke atas.

Ib kembali menutup pintu lalu terduduk lemas di depan pintu itu.

" Tolong aku, Ibu, Ayah" isaknya

**X**

**X**

**Yosh! Chap 2 selesai :D **

**Noel berencana bakalan apdet 4 bulan lagi karena Noel harus menghadapi ujian sekolah dan UN. Sampai jumpa lagi di chap 3 :)**

**Jangan lupa Review XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Pertama-tama Noel minta maap karna HIATUSnya kelamaan. Noel harus ulang buat ni chapter karena hp Noel tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung lalu menemui ajalnya #lebay. Makasih yang udah review, follow en favorite cerita Noel yaitu **_**Miwa Airu, Shiori Hanabi, Mbak Author, Melaina Sytry, Ghinaphink dan Nakamura Hikari**_

_**Miwa Airu : Arigatou Airu-chan ^v^**_

_**Shiori Hanabi : Siapa yaa? Mau tau aja ato mau tau banget? #digeplak. Nih Noel udah apdet silakan membaca, Shiori-chan ;D**_

_**Mbak author : Yeii! Noel udah apdet nih. Untuk ending dan jumlah itu masih rahasia~ :3**_

_**Melaina Sytry : Mweheheh! Cium kaki gue! #dilempar. Ehem maap kelepasan. Lo juga jangan lupa apdet. Stay Fabulous :D**_

**Disclaimer : Ib bukan punya Noel!**

**Warning : typos, mungkin agak OOC, OC**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Ib terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan kosong berwarna merah. Sebuah pintu hitam besar berdiri tepat di hadapannya menunggu untuk dibuka. Ib beranjak dari tempatnya, kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan suara seseorang terus terngiang di pikirannya

" Ib, jagalah mawarmu. Itu adalah nyawamu" Suara seorang pria yang muncul di mimpinya saat Ib tidak sengaja tertidur. Wajah pria itu terlihat samar dan yang Ib ingat hanyalah manik ungu yang menatapnya dengan hangat. Tapi Ib yakin ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya.

**Bugh! **

" Aww!" Ib tersadar dari lamunannya saat kepalanya membentur pintu hitam yang ada di depannya. Pintu itu tampak muram karena warna gelap yang mewarnainya, tampak ukiran ukiran indah berbentuk bunga mawar di setiap sisinya, beberapa petal terukir di bawahnya seperti rontok satu persatu dari mawar di atasnya.

Ib melihat ke sekelilingnya tapi tidak ada pintu lain selain pintu yang ada di depannya. Tangan Ib meraih daun pintu itu dan membukanya. Cahaya menyeruak masuk membentuk garis keemasan karena ruangan yang Ib buka gelap gulita. Disitu Ib melihatnya. Sesosok pria duduk menyender dengan lemas di tengah ruangan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, poni ungunya menutupi wajahnya yang sehingga Ib tidak dapat mengenalinya. Kedua tangan orang itu terkulai lemas dan salah satu tangannya menggenggam setangkai mawar biru dengan 2 kelopak yang tampak hampir lepas.

Ib langsung berlari ke sisinya tanpa alasan. Dengan pelan, Ib mengambil mawar di genggaman pria itu dan melangkah keluar mencari vas berisi air..

Ib terdiam di tempatnya, " dari mana aku mengetahui semua hal ini?" sebuah pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya. Tapi Ib tidak memikirkannya lagu dan kembali mencari vas demi menyelamatkan pria itu. Ib berhasil menemukannya di ruangan tempat ia tertidur tadi dan bergegas kembali dengan mawar yang mempunyai 10 kelopak biru menghiasinya. Ib berlutut disamping pria itu dan meletakkan mawar biru itu di tangannya. Ib menunggu dengan cemas walaupun ia tidak tau kenapa, pria itu tidak merespon sampai akhirnya pria itu mengerang dan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya.

Ib hanya diam dan menunggu pria itu tersadar sepenuhnya. Pria itu menoleh ke arahnya, menatap Ib dengan manik ungunya

" Ib.." Suara pria yang terdengar lemah itu mengejutkan Ib. Ib yakin ia suara itu adalah milik sosok yang muncul di mimpinya. Orang yang menyuruh Ib untuk menjaga mawarnya. Tapi siapa orang ini?

**Nyuut!**

Rasa sakit langsung menyergap Ib saat ia berusaha keras untuk mengingat siapa orang yang masih terkulai lemas di hadapannya. Kata-kata yang tadi ingin dia ucapkan terhenti di ujung lidahnya. Sesuatu seperti melarangnya untuk mengucapkannya.

"Ma...maafkan aku tapi aku tidak mengenalmu" Kata-kata itu terasa kering di mulut Ib. Pria di depannya tetap tersenyum dengan hangat walaupun ada sedikit kesedihan terpancar dari kedua matanya. Ib mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk balik menatap kedua manik ungu itu, setiap kali ia beradu pandang dengan pria itu perasaan bersalah dan kesedihan terus ia rasakan.

" Garry" pria itu memecah kesunyian.

" Garry.." Ib mengulang perkataannya. Nama itu terasa sangat familiar di telinganya. Lidahnya melontarkan nama itu tanpa rasa janggal.

Garry melempar senyum hangat ke arahnya dan bibir Ib langsung melengkung menjadi senyuman yang sama lebarnya dengan Garry tanpa sadar. Tawa kecil mereka memenuhi ruangan tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang mata terus mengikuti gerak-gerik mereka dari sisi ruangan yang gelap, seringai lebar menghiasi wajah sosok itu.

_" Game start" _

**X**

**X**

" Apa kau yakin disini ada pintu, Ib?" Garry menepuk-nepuk celananya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ib hanya mengangguk kecil sembari meraba-raba dinding berharap menemukan sembulan daun pintu.

"Coba saja kita punya senter atau alat penerangan lain" gumam Garry yang juga meraba-raba dinding. Ib berhenti bergerak lalu menepuk dahinya. Ia merogoh kantung roknya dan tersenyum kecil saat jemarinya menyentuh barang yang ia cari.

"Itu.." Garry menatap lighter yang ada di genggaman Ib.

Sebelum Ib memberikannya kepada Garry sebuah ukiran yang ada di bagian bawah lighter itu menangkap matanya. 'Garry' nama itu terukir dengan indah.

" Eh?" Ib bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingat bahwa ia memang tidak pernah mempunyai lighter tapi entah sejak kapan ia memiliki lighter itu dan Ib selalu disergap rasa penyesalan saat melihatnya.

" Ini milikmu" Ib menyodorkannya dengan ragu. Garry mengambilnya lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Ib dengan lembut

" Aku senang kau menjaganya" Perkataan Garry entah kenapa memunculkan rasa gembira dalam hati Ib. Sinar oranye mulai menerangi sebagian kecil dari ruangan itu. Garry melanjutkan pencariannya sementara Ib membuntutinya

" Aku menemukannya!" Seru Garry riang. Belum sempat Garry membuka pintu itu, sosok seseorang tiba-tiba membukanya dan menabrak Ib yang berdiri tepat di muka pintu.

" Kyaa!" Teriak sosok itu. Ib mengusap sikunya yang ia gunakan untuk menopang badannya. Manik merahnya melihat sosok gadis kecil dengan surai hijau muda. Gaun one-piece berwarna kuning lemon lengkap dengan pita coklat yang melingkar di pinggangnya menggantung di bahunya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, menutup mata sambil menahan tangis. Setangkai mawar dengan 6 kelopak hijau digenggam erat oleh salah satu tangannya.

Sebelum Garry sempat mendekatinya, Ib lansung berjalan ke arahnya dan membungkuk di depan gadis yang tampak lebih muda dari Ib itu.

" Tenanglah, kami tidak akan menyakitimu" suara Ib yang lembut berhasil membuat gadis itu bergetar ketakutan. Ia perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampakkan sepasang manik emerald.

" Siapa namamu?" Ib bertanya sembari menarik gadis itu untuk berdiri.

" A-aku Rachel" jawabnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya meremas kuat ujung gaunnya sehingga gaun yang polos itu dihiasi oleh guratan-guratan.

" Aku Ib dan dia Garry" Ib menunjuk Garry yang berdiri di belakangnya lalu memyodorkan tangannya. Rachel memandang tangan itu sebelum ia dengan ragu menyambutnya.

_**" Aku Mary"**_

Ib tiba-tiba mendengar suara seorang gadis dalam telinganya. Seorang gadis bergaun hijau dengan surai kuning dan sepasang manik biru terang tersenyum ke arahnya dan memegang kedua tangannya muncul di kepalanya. Lagi-lagi rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya.

Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah Garry dan Rachel yang memanggil-manggil namanya dengan cemas.

X

X

**To Be Continued~~**

**Yosh! Dalam beberapa minggu lagi (mungkin bulan) Noel akan apdet lagi. Rencana Noel sih mau apdet 2 chapter langsung tapi hp Noel pake dipanggil ajal #hiks. Noel minta maap kalo cerita ini agak gaje dan membosankan #sembah sujud. Ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya ~**

**RnR ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oke... pertama-tama Noel harus minta maaf #DitimpukBatu. Noel mengalami writerblock yang sangat lama dan melelahkan *apaan dan sialnya lagi Game Ib Noel error, ga bisa dibuka T^T) sungguh sedih hati Noel. Setelah bermeditasi dan browsing selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya Noel mendapat pencerahan :"v . Noel juga tergerak hatinya karena para readers sekalian masih menunggu cerita ini dari Noel #LebayDah**

**Enjoy~ **

**Makasih banyak untuk yang udah follow dan fav cerita Noel w)/ *bagi" coklat**

.

.

Gelap. Itu hal pertama yang dapat Ib lihat

Ib mendesah kesal sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. " sudah berapa kali aku pingsan . Plis deh mbak author aku udah capek " (A/n : maap abaikan :v )

" Ib, selamat datang!" Seru seseorang dengan riang. Ib menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tapi tidak melihat siapapun. 'Sekarang apa lagi' pikirnya

Ib meraba-raba sekitarnya, menyentuh permukaan datar dan dingin. " Ib! Sini!" Lagi-lagi suara seseorang berseru.

" Siapa?!" Suara Ib bergema di dalam ruang gelap itu. Ib mengelilingi ruangan tersebut sambil terus menempel ke dinding namun tak berhasil menemukam jalan keluar. Pandangannya mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan di sekitarnya sehingga Ib sedikit lebih tenang

" Ib~~ apa kau lupa denganku?" Suara itu muncul lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini Ib melihat bayangan seseorang disudut ruangan. Ib mulai melangkah mendekat, bayangan itu mulai makin jelas. Tampak punggung seorang gadis yang setengahnya tertutupi rambut kuning bergelombang.

"IB!" Gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluknya sehingga mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai. Ib menggosok kepalanya dan menatap bingung gadis di depannya. 'Hmm.. apakah aku pernah bertemu dengannya' tanya Ib dalam pikirannya.

" Ib! Kau lama sekali pulang. Aku selalu menunggumu disini. Apa kau ingat? Tempat terakhir kalinya kau meninggalkanku?" Suaranya yang riang perlahan memberat dan terdengar menyeramkan. Gadis itu tersenyum leba ke arah Ib dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan

" Hei, Ib kau ingat ...kan?" Ruangan gelap itu tiba-tiba terang benderang. Di salah sudut terdapat beberapa boneka yang menyeramkan. Baju gaun yang sobek dan kotor. Buku gambar yang berserakan beserta kelirnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Ib terpaku.

Sebuah lukisan gadis yang habis terbakar. Hanya tinggal samar-samar. 'Mary' tertulis di bawah lukisan itu.

" M-mary?" Ib bergumam dengan ragu

"Bingo! Kau ingat kan? Ahhhh api yang membara yang perlahan membakar habis tubuhku. Dan tatapan dingin mu yang kau tujukan saat kau membakar lukisanku dengan lighter milik orang itu .. hhe..HAHAHAH"

" A-Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti"

" Oh~? Kau benar-benar lupa padaku?" Mary mendekat ke arah Ib lalu tersenyum manis " Bagaimana kalau aku membuatmu mengingatnya kembali"

Sekitar Ib perlahan berputar layaknya tersedot entah kemana. Senyum Mary terus terbayang di pikirannya. 'Ukh' Ib menutup kedua matanya menahan pusing dan mual yang ia rasakan

'Hm' Ib berdiri di sebuah kamar yang persis dengan ruangan tadi. Tapi gaun-gaun disana tampak bersih dan cantik. Boneka tertata rapi dan buku-buku gamba berbaring di ujung ruangan. Dan lukisan itu.. Lukisan Mary yang masih utuh dan menampakkan keceriaan.

Ib mengangkat tangannya

'Eh? Sejak kapan aku memakai gaun hijau? ' Ib menunduk dan menyadari bahwa rambut sebahu nya berubah menjadi rambut panjang bergelombang... dan berwarna kuning..

' Ha?'

'BRAK' sebuah suara dari muncul dari belakangnya. Saat Ib membalikkan badannya, ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh...

Seorang gadis kecil dengan kemeja putih dan rok merah. Rambut coklatnya tampak berantakan dan mata nya yang merah menatap tajam Ib.

" Mary" gadis kecil itu menyebutkan namanya dengan dendam dan kebencian, tatapannya mengarah tajam ke arah Ib

' Aku!?'

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Yosh! Dalam waktu singkat (maybe) Noel akan mengupdate chap selanjutnya XD**

**RnR **


	5. Chapter 5

' Aku?'

Ib membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar hanya nafas yang menderu tak teratur.

' kalau gadis kecil itu aku, aku ini siapa?!' Ib panik dalam pikirannya

" Mary" gadis kecil atau lebih tepatnya Ib satu lagi berkata seperti menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Ib

Gadis kecil itu lalu melangkah mendekati Ib dan melewati dirinya, berhenti lalu berdiri di bawah lukisan 'Mary'. Ia merogoh kantung roknya, mengeluarkan sebuah lighter

" Maafkan aku, Mary" Ia membuka penutup besi lighter itu, api dari lighter dengan cepat menjilat lukisan di atasnya

'Akh!' Ib melihat ke bawah, matanya membulat. Kobaran api mulai menggorotinya. Perlahan memakannya

Air mata mulai mengalir tak tertahankan. Pandangannya kabur tertutup air mata, sosok gadis kecil yang membakar lukisan 'Mary' perlahan menjadi kabur. Sentuhan api itu terus menggerogoti tubuhnya. Naik perlahan-lahan ke kakinya, lutuntnya, pinggang, terus membakar tubuhnya.

" HENTIKAN!"

.

.

Saat Ib membuka matanya kembali, ia sudah terduduk lemas di ruangan berantakan tadi. Matanya menatap lemas sosok Mary yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan puas.

" Bagaimana, Ib? Kau ingat kan?"

Ib masih bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya panas. Rasa kobaran api itu masih sangat segar di kulitnya.

" A-aku..maafkan aku, Mary"

" Memaafkanmu? Hahaha, tentu saja aku memaafkanmu Ib. Dari dulu aku sudah memaafkanmu, tapi ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan untukku"

" Satu hal?"

" Tinggalah disini denganku, Ib"

Ib membuka mulutnya lalu mengatupnya kembali.

' Tinggal disini? Bersamanya?' Ib berkutat dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ib menutup matanya, menarik napas dalam. Ia menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya

" Maaf, Mary. Aku tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu" akhirnya Ib memutuskan. Raut wajah Mary tidak berubah sedikitpun, seperti sudah mengetahui bahwa Ib akan menolak permintaannya. Bibirnya perlahan membentuk senyum kecil yang penuh kesedihan, Mary meregangkan kedua tangannya. Lalu ia memeluk tubuh Ib.

Ib membalas pelukannya. Ib memang memeluknya namun Mary terasa hampa dalam pelukannya bak memeluk udara dingin.

" Kalau begitu. Kembalilah, Ib. Selamatkan dan bebaskan 'mereka' dari dunia yang mengikat kami. Seperti kau membebaskan ikatanku"

" Mereka?" Namun pertanyaan Ib hanya dijawab oleh keheningan dan semua lagi-lagi menjadi gelap.

" Ib" samar-samar suara orang memanggilnya dan menggucangkan dirinya.

" Ib..."

Perlahan Ib membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Sosok Garry dan Rache yang khawatir mulai jelas terlihat.

" Ib.. kau kenapa?" Tanya Gary pelan, mengusap-usap punggungnya. Ib menatap Garry lalu memeluknya

" I-ib!?"

" Ib kenapa?" Rachel menatap bingung

" Garry, maafkan aku. Maaf, aku melupakanmu. Aku juga melupakan Mary" air mata panas mengalir dari kedua matanya

Tangan hangat Garry kembali mengusap kepala Ib dengan lembut. Rachel dengan sabar duduk di sebelah mereka dan menatap kejadian di hadapannya

" Tenanglah, Ib. Kau tidak bersalah"

Ib memasang wajah tak percaya yang dijawab tawa kecil oleh Garry. Garry menghapus air mata Ib dengan ibu jarinya dan menarik Ib untuk berdiri.

" Ayo keluar dari sini dan aku akan mentraktirmu macaroon seperti yang aku janjikan"

Rachel juga berdiri dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Garry melempar senyum hangatnya ke arah Ib lalu menggandeng tangannya seperti dulu saat mereka terperangkap di dunia ini untuk pertama kalinya. Rachel berdiri di sebelah Ib menatap hampa seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

" ..chel"

" Rachel!" Rachel tersentak kaget lalu menoleh ke arah Ib yang tadi memanggilnya

" Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ib khawatir

" A-ah tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa"

" Kau yakin? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat"

"AKU TIDAK APA-APA!" tiba-tiba serunya lantang membuat Ib dan Garry kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Rachel juga sedikit kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

" M-maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak, Garry, Ib"

Ib dan Garry mengangguk kecil. Mereka mengerti bahwa terperangkap disni memang dapat membuat dirimu emosi dan menggila mencari jalan keluar.

" Ngomong-ngomong. Selagi kau pingsan sebuah pintu lain terbuka di ruangan ini, Ib" ujar Garry, menunjuk sebuah pintu kecil di suduh ruangan.

Pintu itu cukup untuk dilewati Ib dan Rachel dengan merangkak namun tidak dengan Garry. Tenggorokan Ib terasa kering namun ia tetap menelan ludahnya atau lebih tepatnya sebuah gumpalan yang terasa di tenggorokannya.

" Aku... aku tidak mau, Garry" ujar Ib pelan.

" Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu lagi" lanjutnya.

Rachel mengambil tangan kanan Ib, menggenggamnya erat.

" Kita harus mencari jalan keluar, Ib. Ya kan, Garry?" Tanya Rachel.

" Ya, dia benar. Tenang saja, Ib, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Sementara kalian berdua masuk kesana aku akan mencoba menelusuri ruangan tempat Rachel berasal."

Ib dengan ragu mengangguk dan menyetujui pendapat Garry dan Rachel.

Sebelum sosok Ib sepenuhnya hilang ditelan oleh pintu kecil itu Garry meremas kuat sapu tangan yang diberikan Ib. Memohon agar mereka aman. Lalu, Ia melangkah masuk ke pintu tempat Rachel berasal.

Mereka bertiga pun berpisah. Melewati dua jalan yang berbeda.

~ tbc

Anddddd selesaii XD ! Sekali lagi Noel minta maaf atas keterlambatan update nya dan kegajean dalam cerita ini TvT)

RnR :D !


End file.
